


Teen titans 100

by 630leosa (Kame630)



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: 100, 100 Themes Challenge, Challange, Multi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630leosa
Summary: A collection of drabbles, 100 prompts, 100 words per prompt. Each chapter is set in a differant continuity unless otherwise stated, spanning the comics and animated universe





	1. First kiss

A kiss was all it took for Statfire to learn their language, from the first human she had the chance to kiss, the whole english language flowed through her like it belonged there. 

This boy was Robin. His eyes were hidden behind the whites of a mask, but he had a pink blush on pale skin. His lips hesitated, not knowing if he should kiss back. There was something sweet about his nervousness.

On her planet this was common, just a normal way to learn, it didn't mean anything more. But she very much wanted to kiss him again sometime.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animated verse

Jericho stood, arms wide, just as Robin had been about to strike a critical blow to the fallen enemy. They finally had their chance, they might not get the chance to defeat him again. So why was the newest member of their team defending Slade of all people?

Wide green eyes were practically begging Robin, to understand something important to him. Robin didn't know how Jericho knew Slade, or why. He’d never ‘said’ anything when they told of what the man had done to them. But the Answer came with three shakily signed words from the mute.

“Hes my Father”


	3. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post Apprentice in the animated series

He was meant to be happy. 

So why did he feel so numb?

His enemy had blackmailed him into working for him, threatened his friends, pushed him past his limits, beaten and humiliated him until he improved, trained him to be better and fight without remorse. Slade said he could be like a father to Robin, and in some ways he acted a lot like a less caring, harsher version of Batman. If Batman was cold enough to kill.

If he was being honest, part of Robin had liked it, without holding back, or the responsibility of being a leader.


	4. Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animated verse

Robin couldn't reveal his identity, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy couldn't hide. Raven could live a normal life, but she wasn't interested. So they didn't bother with secret identities, or about having two seperate names. They never asked about eachothers life before the titans, and so it was easy to forget.

So when Jericho came into the room, wearing a band shirt and paint splattered jeans, it took them all by surprise.

“Jericho?”

The mute shook his head with a silent laugh, gesturing to his outfit before signing.  **_Joseph_ **

They suddenly remembered there could be a life outside of fighting crime.


	5. Endless sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1987 comic verse

Raven was a solitary figure. She took pain from others and made it her own, bore the weight of the world alone, so that others might feel peace.

But for all her selflessness, her own insecurities were left unspoken, unwilling to burden anyone else with her sorrows. 

But then there was the silent boy with kind eyes, who's inability to speak had taught him to listen, to feel true empathy. Who would knock on Ravens door only to sit with her in silence, passing nights without a single word, just to make sure the Empath knew she wasn't alone anymore.


	6. Complicated

Life was very complicated for kid Flash.

He would be sitting in class, thinking about a criminal they hadn't caught, and then tomorrow he'd be fighting with the titans and worrying about his next exam. He was constantly pulled in two directions at once and he never knew which he wanted.

Normal kids were dying to get the chance to be a superhero, but here he was, staring at his costume wondering who should win the fight that had been raging in his head for years. 

Who was he?

Who did he want to be?

Wally West or Kid Flash


	7. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things Joseph Wilson would rather stay in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80s comic verse, but could apply to any version

Adeline Wilson told them stories of her sons, bringing out photo albums, fondly remembering better times. And then the home videos came out. It was strange to see Slade as a family man, but he had been a good father and husband before Deathstorke.

It was only as she was about to put in one of her favourite home videos that Joey grabbed her hand to stop her. Shaking his head.

**_Not that one_ **

That video had him singing as a child. He didn't like hearing his voice anymore. His friends never needed to hear the voice he had lost.


	8. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic verse

It was hard to accept everything was a lie.

Garfield Logan flirted with any girl with a pulse, but he'd actually fallen for her. They argued, gave eachother sass. But he felt pulled towards Tara Markov. They knew what it was like to be so young, lose so much, they had a connection, or so he'd thought.

He'd opened his heart and home, all he got back was pain and anger that almost caused him to kill in cold blood. It had been deathstroke who finally made Changling realise how twisted Terra really was.

But he still grieved for her.


	9. Unseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartoon verse

After the brotherhood was defeated, all the honorary titans went back to titans tower to celebrate, everyone having fun and meeting their new allies, talking about the future.

But there was someone who had been part of the final battle, someone who wasn't a titan, but had fought besides them probably unnoticed. He knew he could be one of them if he wanted. But he wasn't a hero, he had too much fun to follow the rules.

He was a petty thief, but one of the best.

And behind the mask, Red X smiled as he left titans island unseen.

  
  



	10. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic verse

Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, helped children at a school for the handicapped, and he was also a superhero.

If those kids looked up to him because of his prosthetics, then he would learn to accept himself for what he was.

He was a hero who could represent everyone who felt like they couldn't live a miraculous life because they were different. He had prosthetics and scars, but he was living proof that disabilities didn't hold you back unless you let it. 

It took a long time, but finally he could accept both sides of himself, man and machine.


	11. A place to Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartoon verse

Hive was the only place people like her could make a name for themselves and feel like they meant something in this world. That was what they had all been taught to believe.

Staring at Kid Flash’s Titan communicator, next to her hive one, Jinx now had a choice to make. He'd said she could have a place with them, do some good with her power that only brought bad luck.

He gave her a chance. But made it clear that it was her choice alone to make. Only she knew where her heart truly lies, he'd understand either way.


	12. Clear Skies

Starfire could fly through the city, letting the warm sun on her skin remind her of the tropical planet that she came from. 

It was during the warmest summers that she could close her eyes and pretend to be back on Tamaran, with its lush forests, flowing streams, it was paradise before the war.

Her thoughts drift to family. The parents who had to give up their daughter for the sake of peace. Her little brother who wouldn't be so little anymore. One day she might see them again.

But until then, with her friends, earth was her new home.


	13. Running Away

Raven was always running, always trying to get away. She ran form Azerath because they refused to fight, she found the ones they now called the teen titans. But even then she had tried to keep her distance, she was no good to them when she was slowly succumbing to the evil inside her.

Even when she was with them she was still running away, locking herself in her room to escape to the inner peace of meditation. Maybe she was just destined to be alone.

The daughter of Trigon could run. But her worst enemy always remained inside her.


	14. Beautiful

Joseph Wilson was an artist. Whether it was playing music, or painting, he poured his heart and soul into his art. Each piece held something special, something personal. He could paint the exact same thing again, but it would never have the same feeling, the same emotions.

Which is why he always refused when his mother and friends offered to set up an art exhibition for him. They said his art was so beautiful, it should be shared with the world. But he wasn't ready. They were for him, his family and friends to enjoy, that was enough for now.


	15. Breaking Away

He'd been Robin since he was nine. But after dropping out of college to become a full time crime fighter, he was noticing how little time he had to be just Dick Grayson.

He couldn't quit though, it was now as much a part of his life as the circus had been. But as long as Dick Grayson called himself Robin he would only ever be seen as Batman's kid partner. The back end of ‘Batman and’. Maybe it was time to break away from batman and become his own hero.

The name Nightwing had a nice ring to it.


	16. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animated verse

Obsession was a strong word, one that Robin associated with batman, not with himself. But staring at the wall of photos and news reports on Slade, he had to wonder if he was starting to become as obsessed with this man as his friends claimed.

Slade had done nothing but attack them, emotionally, physically, and psychologically. But why did he target Robin, was it because he was the leader, or was there more to it than that.

The man had said that he could be like a father to him. And Robin had to know why.

Just who was Slade?


	17. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a continuation of Obsession

He'd been exploring the tower and somehow found himself there, staring up at the wall of photos, newspapers and notes, every single one about Slade.

Jericho had been thinking of joining the titans, leaving the safety of his mountain and doing something good with his power again. But this hit it all home, why he'd ran away in the first place.

He could join them and be a friend. But they would never accept him for who he really was. Joseph Wilson, son of Slade, would have to stay a stranger to them. Always hidden behind the mask of Jericho.


	18. Tommorow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If teen titans season 6 happens, then I hope they focus on some more of the honours titans.

After the battle with the brotherhood of evil was over, there were lots of honorary titans wondering what next. Could they go back to their normal life after all of this? Back to working alone from being part of such a big super team.

Robin was training a couple of them that didn't have much combat training, petty rivalries sparked people to be competitive, small groups formed together into teams. There was talk of Titans north and south, as well as a European team.

Tomorrow they would leave titans tower. 

Tomorrow would start a new chapter for the teen titans.


	19. Tears

Profession code of honour. The Wilsons biggest weakness, alongside pride.

It stopped his father from preventing Joseph's throat being slit. Made his mother watch silently as he grieved a lover who was still alive. His brother, killed because of pride and driven to be the best.

All the tears he'd shed because his family were too stubborn or proud. He was only 18 and already suffered so much.

He loved them too much not to forgive them for the pain they'd put him through.

But sometimes, all Joseph Wilson could do was cry when those memories came to haunt him.


	20. Audience

Between their public battles and the media, they got used to an audience. But this was a different kind of audience, one that he hadn't heard in years. 

Closing his eyes he could feel the same childish nerves and excitement all over again, hear his parents telling him to knock them dead over the crowds below.

Haly asked for him to do a remembrance show. One night only, to honor the anniversary of their death. How could he refuse? 

He waited for the audience to go quiet and still, and then the youngest and last Flying Grayson flew once more.


	21. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic verse

His mother tried to comfort him, but he wanted to be alone. Shaking with silent sobs, he cried for the entire night. 

Kole had been in love with him, but he had loved her as a friend only. She’d brought light and warmth back into the Wilson household, the kind that had disappeared when Grant died. 

His mother would smile, he would play for her, she fit into the family like the sister and daughter they never had.

But now both Grant and Kole rested with the angels.

And Joseph Wilson mourned the loss of yet another person he loved.


	22. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic verse

She didn't love the man she was be married too, and he didn't love her. It was a marriage of state, not of love. Both of them had separate lovers, but they had to wed for there to be peace on Tamaran.

His lover understood, but hers did not. Dick could not love a married woman, even in these circumstances, it wasn't who he was.

Koriand’r always thought her wedding would be the happiest day of her life. But all she felt was heartache. Giving herself body and soul to Karra’s, but her heart would always long for Dick Grayson.


	23. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued on from Heartache

It's going to be a long journey back to earth. 

He is bitter, wants to resent the woman he loves for getting married to another. But he knows why she did it, he doesn't agree, but part of him understands. It was needed for peace, she didn't want it.

But Dick has to forget he ever knew her, if not just for his own sanity. Because it hurts too much to remember the good times, and the times he's sure she will have without him, happy with her husband while he returns to earth to try and rebuild his life.


	24. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartoon Verse

When Robin had asked who had combat training, no one expected Jericho to raise his hand.

“Robin means professional training.” Cyborg clarified, assuming the mute had misunderstood. But Jericho just nodded.

“Who trained you?” Beast Boy asked, Jericho was on his own on that mountain.

**_Mother_ **

There were giggles, until Jericho stood up and gestured for Robin to spar with him.

No one laughed when he managed to pin Robin down in less than five minutes, without using his power.

“Your mother was in the military?”

Standing proud with a wide grin, Jericho just offered the leader a hand up.


	25. Dreamer

Growing up Idealising heroes like superman who soared through the sky. Every kid dreams of flying. 

Dick Grayson grew up in the circus. Letting go of the trapeze, soaring in midair for precious seconds before he was caught or grabbed hold of the bar again, for just a moment, he could pretend to fly. It was all an act, but he felt like he knew what it was like to fly like the bird he was named after.

Now he was a teenager, and the circus was far behind him. But grappling between buildings, he could pretend to fly again.


	26. Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic verse

He'd moved into his apartment months ago, but it was still full of unpacked boxes. Everything he needed to live alone since leaving Wayne Manor, and yet he hadn't been there long enough to need it.

Between helping Batman when he was needed, and his room at titans tower, he hadn't had much time to just be Dick Grayson anymore. He'd dropped out of college and didn't have time to get a job outside of the Teen Titans. 

He could find the time, Donna, Vic and Kory all had lives outside of the team. But Robin had too many responsibilities.


	27. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1980s comic verse

Joey had many memories of Grant.

The teasing, insults, mocking him for being into art instead of hunting and fighting. The two of them playing games, sneaking out after bedtime, raiding the fridge, staying up late to watch movies. For all of Grant's teasing, he was always the first to defend Joey from bullies.

You wouldn't find two more opposite people than the Wilson brothers. Adeline had always said that Joseph was hers and Grant was Slade's. But Joey didn't see it that way.

They had little in common, but they were brothers. 

Joseph missed his big brother very much.


	28. Underneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic verse

Carefree, an eye for the ladies, son of the fifth richest man in the world. Garfield Logan seemed to have nothing to complain about.

But his friends knew him better.

The constant jokes were just how Gar coped with his life. He made funny comments, especially during serious situation, because if he didn't, he would cry, or fall back into depression.

The changeling was a cool, wise cracking teenage superhero, but underneath, Garfield Logan was just a sixteen year old boy who'd lost so many people he loved, but pulled through it with the smile of a grinning green mask.


	29. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little silly idea I had for cartoon verse

Jericho helping titans east was a good idea in theory. In reality it was an absolute nightmare.

They already had the problem of translating for the twins, but now only half of the team understood sign language. Sometimes Jericho was translating Spanish, and Speedy was translating sign language for Aqualad to understand anything that was happening.

Bumblebee was quickly losing her patience. Apparently she was the only one who spoke both Spanish and Asl fluently.

Enough was enough. She slammed down the two books she'd gotten out of the library; how to talk with your hands, and spanish for dummies.


	30. Punctual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartoon verse

Kid flash was one of the fastest people on the planet. So why couldn't he ever make it anywhere on time?

Jinx was always left waiting.

She'd be standing around for almost an hour sometimes wondering what had distracted him. She knew he'd show up eventually, and he always did.

It was their one year anniversary, she'd gotten all dressed up and ready, but she wasn't rushing, knowing he wouldn't be on time. It was the only time she'd ever been late. And for the first time since they met, Wally arrived right on time. How was that for luck?


	31. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animated verse

With the honorary titans all together after the brotherhood fight, they partied and got to know eachother better. So when Robin suggested they play a game, they all thought it would be good fun.

Fun was an interesting word for war games.

It forced people to learn to work together, and highlighted the ones who weren't team players. They split the teams into sidekicks and official titans, against the newer honorary titans.

It was more of a training exercise than a game, but they still enjoyed it. It was nice to fight without it being life or death for once.


	32. At peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic verse, but could apply to any version

Jericho might not officially be a titan yet, but it wasn't uncommon to see him in the tower.

When he was caught just lying by himself on the roof, all he did was smile and point upwards, laughing when they didn't get it.

**_The stars are beautiful_ **

There was a contagious inner peace to him. And the next clear night Donna sat with him, Kory joined later and pointed out the constellations, then the boys found out. Even Raven on one rare occasion joined them.

In their hectic life, they found a moment of peace gazing up at the stars.


	33. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartoon verse

It was months since Robin left Slade's apprenticeship.

Anytime he was on his own he was on edge, having his friends around helped to calm him, but not for long. Any shadow too dark, any darkened alleyway, he could imagine Slade hiding, watching him.

The shadow of Slade never seemed to leave his mind. He had nightmares of being snatched out of the shadows, dragged back into being his apprentice, his friends hurt or killed one by one while he watched powerless.

He knew what ptsd was, but as a superhero he needed to push that aside and carry on.


	34. Innocent

Starfire was no stranger to hardships. She had been sold into slavery, experimented on, betrayed by her sister, stranded on an alien planet.

As a superhero it was easy to assume the worst in people.

And yet somehow, the alien princess always looked for the brighter side. She took each step with wide eyed wonder, sharing her excitement in a sometimes naive way. 

She was still learning about their world. 

And her friends encouraged that almost childlike innocence. Letting themselves be pulled into her optimism and love for life that shone through the dark times they had to face together.


	35. Only Human

Robin and Speedy had a friendly rivalry, both as sidekicks and titans.

They were good friends, even if they were very different. But at the slightest idea of a competition, that would all change.

It was a matter of pride.

They couldn't be the best overall, because they lived in a world of meta-humans, physically they were weaker than almost everyone they knew. They sometimes felt like the token human.

Which is why they took the competition so seriously. They had talent and skills, but they were only human. So they wanted to be the best human in the titans.


	36. Slow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animated verse

Kid Flash didn't take anything slow. He lived in the fast lane and threw himself headfirst into every and anything.

But he couldn't do that with Jinx. She was far from fragile, but she needed time to adjust. It wasn't as simple as her switching sides. She had to come to terms with changing, to accept that maybe she could be a hero.

It took time for her to accept herself enough to open her heart to Wally. She needed to take it slow, and for once in his life, Wally slowed down enough it help her through every step.


	37. Shooting Star

“Everyone, look up!”

When beastboy shouts something like that, everyone prepares for a fight. But there wasn't an enemy to interrupt their midnight picnic.

“A, shooting Star?” Starfire looked confused.

“You're supposed to make a wish.”

“Earth customs, are very strange,” Starfire was not familiar with wishing on stars, but she looked back up at the starry sky and thought. “Then, I wish for us to be the very best of friends, forever.”

Robin smiled. He knew there was a chance that they would grow up and go their separate ways. But hopefully they would stay friends.

“Me too, Star.”


	38. Death

Their job was dangerous, they risked their lives every time they suited up. But none of them had been prepared.

Jason was never fully tamed from living on the streets. And he died so young, betrayed by his own mother after tracking her down half way across the world.

He'd only worked with the titans a handful of times, but he was a part time member of their team, and one they loved to have. But he was their youngest member, they couldn't have minors on the team anymore. It was too dangerous.

Jason Todd was too young to die.


	39. A moment in time

Cyborg was used to people not seeing him as human. Little girls were scared of him, little boys thought he was just a robot and nothing more.

So when a couple of kids hit him playing baseball, Cyborg expected them to run away in terror. Which is why he was surprised when they declared him their hero and showed off their own prosthetics.

Nothing changed in the grand scheme of things, people still thought he was a freak or a monster. But for a moment in time, Cyborg could slip away and be just Victor Stone, and feel human again.


	40. Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartoon verse, something for the Red X is Jason Todd theory

The afterlife was meant to be peaceful. Instead he came back to his own personal hell.

It took years for him to be able to find out who he was now. No one could know he was back from the dead. He didn't need their pity or scorn. Jason Todd was gone, he was Red X now, and they could never know.

Yet he couldn't stay away, flirting with the truth by fighting with Dick so he could check on him, watch his back.

But it got harder to stay away, every time he noticed fresh flowers on his grave.


	41. A fork in the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animated verse

Rose Wilson had no choice in who she was.

She was the daughter of Slade, the Ravager, trained to be just like him. When he disappeared, she took up her birthright, gathered his weapons, faced his enemies. 

But they offered her a chance. To fight with them not against them.

Raven was the daughter of a demon, and yet she fought as a hero. Jinx had left her life of villainy behind her. They made a choice on who they are.

Could she really turn her back on her birthright? Maybe she didn't have to follow in her father's footsteps.


	42. Troubling Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic verse

After Terra it was easy to lose faith in anyone interested in the titans. Every potential new member was suspicious, and Garfield in particular treated everyone as untrustworthy.

Then there was Jericho, who was deathstroke's son, but had helped them take down his own father. For some reason everyone seemed to want to trust him without question. But not Garfield.

Slade corrupted Terra, which lead to her death. And yet they were all just accepting the man's son as a new friend and Teammate? One wrong move and Jericho was gone, even if Changeling had to take him out himself.


	43. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic verse. Joseph Wilson and Jason Todd friendship

They died as teenagers, too young to risk their lives the way they did. But coming back from the dead changes a person.

Life after death wasn't easy for anyone. They returned twisted, darker. And it took time for them to find themselves again. 

People said it was good to have them back. But the ones they love didn't know how to cope with the change.

So they sat together now, sharing the evening. Their hands danced in teasing comments, not a word spoken outloud.

It was nice to have a friend who truly understood what eachother had been through.


End file.
